The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tulbaghia plant botanically known as Tulbaghia violacea and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Savanna Lightning’.
The new Tulbaghia cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of a Tulbaghia violacea var. maritima breeding selection, not coded, not patented, characterized by its medium purple-colored flowers having a yellow corona, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright-mounding growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant and selected during the summer of 2002 in a controlled environment in Pretoria, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division since the summer of 2003 in Pretoria, South Africa and Valley Center, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.